1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. S61(1986)-62071 discloses an image forming apparatus which allows the user to select and input desired image modes (or image forming conditions), including the number of copies and the magnifications, for a plurality of original sets. This image forming apparatus has a memory for storing the selected image modes, and erasing means for deleting the old image modes stored in the memory.
Another type of known image forming apparatus stores selected image mode in association with the image data which is read from the original, and successively outputs the stored image data in the selected image made.
By the way, during the output of the image data, the user may wish to stop the output and discard the image data because some mistakes are found in the image data being output, or additional image data is required for the output data. In such a case, the conventional image forming apparatus discards both the image data being output, and the associated image mode. Accordingly, in order to re-scan the original and output the newly acquired image data, the user had to set the image mode again for the rescanned image data. The re-selection of the image mode is troublesome to the user.